


What do you see?

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, art gallery, drunk!cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian, more or less, stumbles into an art gallery, and sees a little more than he should...
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	What do you see?

By now, Cassian should have learned a few things when going out to drink with his best friend: always drink water, and always insist on a bar that has more than one restroom. Cassian felt like he was going to explode as he tried to remain in an upright position, walking into the art galleries looking for a bathroom where no one would question him being there.

Finally, Cassian found a gallery where he could see other people were drinking, and there were enough people around he wouldn’t gather suspicion for randomly being there. He casually strolled inside, getting slightly dizzy from the paintings and sculptures around. The bathroom was tucked in the back beside a paintingCassian was quite sure was a penis. 

Cassian emerged from the bathroom feeling relieved, but he was faced with the giant penis painting.

“So. What do you think?” a voice asked from behind Cassian. He turned to find a guy wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with converse, his dark hair pulled up in a messy bun and plastic frame glasses on his face. His beard looked soft, and Cassian was so lost in examining his features he almost forgot he’d been asked a question.

“The uh...the painting? It’s a bit...phallic...I think.”

The man chuckled. “Really? How so?” 

Cassian ran his hand through his hair. “Well it’s ah...it looks like a _penis,”_ he whispered.

“And the tusks and ears and foliage didn’t give it away as an elephant?”  
  
Cassian frowned as he looked at the painting closer, only to realize, much to his horror, that it was indeed just an elephant. In fact, there were other animals that seemed to be a part of the collection. Everything from cats to wolves to polar bears.

“I’m...a little _drunk,”_ Cassian confessed. The man smiled. “So tell me some more about these paintings. I’m curious if they have some...hidden context I was unaware of.”

Cassian moved to examine the painting of the wolf and leaned in close. “The way the snow is around the wolf’s hind quarters, the snow looks…” Cassian cleared his throat. “Well the snow around his leg makes it look...like ah...you know...With the way his paw is?”

The man leaned as Cassian had and then stood back. “No, I...I don’t think I see it.” He looked at Cassian with a curious look on his face.

“Have you something on your mind?” The man asked, bemused. Cassian shook his head. “No. Maybe? Probably.”

“It’s not in my nature to hook up with random guys that are...a bit under the influence, but if you’d like to meet some other time, here’s my card,” the man said, handing a business card over to Cassian. He examined it, seeing a headshot of the man, some paintings, and all of his contact information. Then realization dawned on Cassian.

“Wait! _You_ did these?” Cassian looked around but the man was gone, as if he’d just completely vanished from the space. Cassian wasn’t sure if he’d just imagined the whole thing, but he couldn’t wait to find his best friend and tell him everything that had happened. Maybe it was serendipity that had led Cassian to that gallery that evening. As he looked at the handsome face on the business card, he was convinced it had to be so. If only Cassian hadn’t kept seeing penis’ in all of his work...


End file.
